With the arrival of the information age many enterprises employ SAN systems to resolve important information management and storage problems. A SAN system is a network architecture consisting of storage equipment and is managed by a server linking to a local area network (LAN). When data is destroyed, the SAN system can provide remedy measures to restore the data to the condition before the destruction occurred. Thereby the reliability and stability of computer systems can be enhanced.
In general, the transmission interface of the storage equipment (such as hard disks) being used mostly adopts the Small Computer System Interface (SCSI). Although the hard disk equipped with SCSI can transmit data at high speed, for medium and small businesses, the SAN system is too expensive and not affordable.
Hence the hard disk equipped with a SATA transmission interface is a preferable choice. Data transmission speed of the SATA transmission interface is slightly slower than the SCSI, but its setup cost can meet the requirements of the medium and small businesses. Nevertheless, the SATA transmission interface provides only a single channel interface specification. This is not adequate for the SAN system as far as the transmission channel is concerned.
Hence, to provide a multi-channel SATA interface data access control system to reduce the cost of storage array network systems is one of the key focuses in the industry.